the_realm_of_the_three_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marigon
Marigon is the hubworld of the galaxy, and is the starting position of the gods at the beginning of each eon. The planet formed from a supernova nebula, and so is rich in radioactive elements, and therefore lead and bismuth. Calcium, barium, sulfur, magnesium, cobalt, and lithium are also common in the crust, however it is dominated by the yellowcake which gives it its yellow color. Due to the intense radioactivity within and on the surface, most foreign life cannot exist on the planet. Many Zintl phase metals exist in large chunks dotting the surface. The average surface temperature is 43°C. Despite the planet's unlivability, native life thrives in colorful rainforests and flower-canopied crystals of rainbow-tinted bismuth, even schools of coppery fish in cobalt-infused water. Marigon serves as a paradise-planet for those rare god-like beings that can survive it. Marigon has a single ocean dotted with volcanic islands, each about the size-range of the hawaiian islands. New land is either created by radioactive flows from the island's volcano, or is fertile delta-land from the rivers that carve through older islands. Marigon has five similarly sized moons made of precious metals such as gold, copper, and silver. All types of galaxy stones can be found in Marigon's massive galaxy stone belt. Chemical composition The atmosphere of Marigon is 37% mercury dihydride, 33% chlorine, 15% oxygen, 6% hydrogen, 1.3% water vapor, 0.8% plumbane, and an assortment of trace gasses such as mercury fumes. The oceans of Marigon are largely freshwater, as it received a heavy bombardment of icy asteroids from a broken-up ice planet about 3 billion years ago, which almost wiped out the native life. The oceans also contain heavy traces of anhydrous cobalt ii chloride and calcium, tinting them blue-black from space, and an almost eerily vibrant blue from the surface, as well as a multitude of other minerals. The upper crust of Marigon is mostly lead compounds such lead monoxyde and lead tetrachloride, followed by bismuth. Vanes and geodes of galena and gypsum exist as well, and can be seen as clusters of jeweled spikes sprouting from the earth. Barium, magnesium and lithium are common in veins. The lower crust is mostly yellowcake, as well as traces of decayed elements, such as thorium. The molten core of Marigon is a smooth transition from yellowcake to deposits of plutonium, and even heavier radioactive elements, such as americium. Biochemistry on Marigon Life on Marigon is lead-based, and mostly crystaline in nature. The dominant type of life (chloride life) takes in lead tetrachloride from the ground and oxygen from the atmosphere, and uses them to create chlorine dioxide and elemental lead. Mercury dioxide is also taken in, and the hydrogens in it are stripped and bond with the chlorine dioxide to create elemental chlorine, elemental mercury, and water. The water is then excreted. Chloride life is composed mostly of lead, mercury, and chlorine. Chloride life is based on Pb4M4Cl8, refered to as chloride-sugar1. This takes the form of a four-ring of lead, each with a mercury and a chlorine bonded with it. Chlorine is bonded to all places where it can. chloride-sugar can bond to itself, creating chloride-carbohydrates2. In this, all chlorine leaves the molecule, allowing the mercuries to bond to themselves, and the leads to bond with other leads. Double bonds3 in chloride-carbohydrates create spaces where mercury can bond with other elements, which are used at the tips of long strands like a feather-duster to collect materials. Examples of Chloride life include the glen, a small rubbery spike about three inches tall, which shoots up from the ground from a seed, growing roots into the ground and becoming iridescent green from respiration-pores. The waste-water is put into the ground, where it is used by other creatures, but mostly flows in rivers to the central sea. Glen are food for Chormics, which are calcite-lifeforms.